fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pandemonium
KUCYK LUTEGO 2014 |} Pandemonium (Pandemonium - Stolica Piekła) — Alicorn, zamieszkujący mroki lasu Everfree. Dawniej Ponyfikacja obecnie OC użytkownika TheDarkAlicorn Historia Postaci Pandemonium nie jest samotnikiem z wyboru. Przywykł do bycia nim w miejscu, w którym się wychował, mianowicie w Lesie Everfree. Został tam porzucony jako źrebię, gdyż w miejscu jego narodzin uważa się, iż: "Potomek, który ma i skrzydła i róg, to najgorsza możliwa tragedia dla jego rodziny". Wiadomo o tym stąd, gdyż kiedy go znaleziono w lesie, oprócz koszyka i tego w co był zawinięty, widniała doczepiona karteczka z takim właśnie napisem. Stąd też o jego rodzinie nic nie wiadomo, możliwe że żyją, ale Pandemonium (takie imię nadali mu jego rodzice zanim go porzucili, również widniało na kartce) za to co mu zrobili, chyba nie chciałby ich poznać (choć w głębi duszy zawszę cierpiał, że nigdy ich nie poznał, ale nie okazywał tego światu). Kiedy został przygarnięty do sierocińca w Ponyville, był bardzo zagubiony, zamknięty w sobie (tego nie udało mu się pozbyć), niepewny siebie, lecz wiedział od najmłodszych lat, że nie należy się poddawać. Wraz z tym jak zaczął dorastać, poznawał świat, próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z kucykami w jego wieku (lecz mu to nie wychodziło, ponieważ dzieci nie chciały kolegować się z "odmieńcem"). Ogier skończył szkołę i wkroczył w dorosły wiek, lecz niestety jak każdy dorosły już wychowanek sierocińca, musiał go opuścić. Opuszczając swój dotychczasowy dom otrzymał od swojej opiekunki klejnot, który podobno był zawinięty i położony w koszyczku w którym leżał (tym klejnotem był właśnie czerwony rubin). Pandemonium początkowo nie wiedział gdzie się podziać, pierwszą noc spędził w wąskich uliczkach miasta. Jednak właśnie tej nocy uświadomił sobie, że świetnie widzi w mrokach miasta. Dorosły już ogier potrafił świetnie latać, aczkolwiek nie chcąc by widzieli go inni, latał i poznawał Equestrię tylko w nocy. Jednak gdzieś musiał w końcu się zatrzymać, bo przecież nie mógł latać cały czas. Postanowił więc wrócić do Ponyville, jednak uczynił to w dzień, co nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ponieważ wpadł i przewrócił klacz (tak, tą klaczą była właśnie Angel's Voice). Ich "nagłe" spotkanie spowodowało kłótnię i Pandemonium postanowił opuścić Ponyville. Odchodząc z miasta przypominał sobie wszystkie opowieści, które słyszał od jego wychowawczyni (wtedy jedynej przyjaciółki). Opowiadała mu jak go odnaleziono, skąd się wziął, dlaczego tam się znalazł (była bardzo szczera, stąd ogier znał całą prawdę). Postanowił więc wrócić do miejsca, w którym zaczęła się cała jego historia, miejsce szybko przypadło mu do gustu. Nie było tam nikogo, kto mógł by mu przeszkadzać, panowała cisza i spokój. Właśnie w ten sposób Pandemonium zamieszkał w lesie Everfree. Od tamtej pory sypia w dzień, a w nocy "patroluje" Ponyville i okolicę, by jego mieszkańcom nic złego się nie stało (choć sami mieszkańcy nie wiedzą o jego działalności). Młode Lata Tak jak już wcześniej wspomniano, ogier od młodych lat kiedy tylko poszedł do szkoły był prześladowany przez silniejszych ogierów. Nie posiadał przyjaciół w szkole dla młodych kucyków. To samo było w następnym etapie jego nauki, nigdy nie był lubiany i przeważnie atakowany przez silniejszych rówieśników. Dopiero w ostatniej klasie szkoły średniej poznał kilka osób których może nazwać znajomymi. Dopiero po ukończeniu trudu lat szkolnych udało mu się poznać kilka wartościowych osób o które zostaną wspomniane w dalszej części tego artykułu. Charakter Ogier z charakteru jest samotnikiem, woli przebywać w pustych opuszczonych miejscach niż takich tętniących życiem. Pandemonium potrafi być na prawdę wredny i oschły, jednak dla kogoś kto zaskarbi sobie jego przyjaźń, (co nie jest najłatwiejsze) potrafi być: ciepły, miły i opiekuńczy. Jeżeli jednak chodzi o jego wrogów, to nie odpuszcza. Potrafi być dla nich zły do szpiku kości, odpuści dopiero wtedy gdy jego wróg zginie, bądź naprawi swój błąd. Mimo to potrafi docenić przeciwnika, nie ignoruje jego umiejętności. Oprócz tego jest szczery, lojalny, wierny. Osobowość Pandemonium jest raczej zamknięty w sobie, skryty. Nie lubi mówić zbyt wiele o sobie, to raczej on woli słuchać o innych. Nie ufa nikomu ani niczemu. Jest dobrym przyjacielem, ale nigdy nie wybaczy zdrady komuś, kogo obdarzył swoją przyjaźnią. Możemy spotkać go praktycznie jedynie w nocy. Kiedy wszyscy śpią, on przechadza się po Ponyville i okolicach, by sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno wszystko jest w porządku i nic złego się nie dzieje. Mimo jego nocnego bytu możliwe też jest spotkanie go w dzień jednak zdecydowanie rzadziej. Zła strona Ogier potrafi wzniecić w sobie ogień nienawiści. Kłótnie jest w stanie przerodzić w prawdziwy konflikt, zwykle zachowuje spokój, jeżeli jednak wzbudzi się w nim gniew, zniszczy wszystko na swojej drodze. Gdy żyje się z nim w zgodzie to ciężko go rozgniewać, jeśli jednak ktoś woli walczyć to może być pewien że wywoła złą stronę Pandemonium. Gniew Ogier jest bardzo nerwowy, nawet błahe spawy mogą wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Jednak taka złość to jeszcze nie jest to, co on sam nazywa gniewem. Przykładowo widząc że, ktoś znęca się nad słabszym kucykiem, rodzi się w nim taki stan gniewu który ciężko opisać, w sytuacjach takiego gniewu jego oczy przestają być czerwone jak zawsze, nie widać wtedy źrenic, oczy są całkowicie czarne, a wokół nich można zauważyć coś w rodzaju czarnej mgły która się z nich wydobywa. Również aura magii Pandemonium staje się czarna, a kiedy jego złość wzrośnie do poziomu ostatecznego, możemy zauważyć również czarną mgłę wokół postaci. Zalety i Wady Kiedy Pandemonium osiągnął wiek dorosły, zaczęły pojawiać się u niego nietypowe cechy. Mianowicie zaczął dobrze widzieć w ciemnościach, ale za to bez klejnotu, światło dzienne jest dla niego bardzo uporczywe. Będąc jeszcze młodym ogierem, Pandemonium uczył się latać (przez brak przyjaciół stało się to jego jedyną rozrywką). Opanował więc latanie do perfekcji.Potem uczył się magii, na samym początku szło mu to bardzo topornie, jednak kiedy Twilight Sparkle przybyła do miasta, on systematycznie z ukrycia obserwował jej naukę magii i sam próbował powtarzać jej sztuczki. Z upływem czasu i tą umiejętność bardzo dobrze opanował. Poznał również czarną magię, dlatego kiedy rzuca sztuczki tejże magii, jego aura przybiera kolor czarny, jednak lekko zmieszany z czerwonym (co pozwala mu na powstrzymanie się, by zło nim nie zawładnęło). Wygląd center|500px Pandemonium to czarny, wysoki alicorn. Ma długą, czarno-fioletową grzywę i ogon. Jego oczy są czerwone i dość nietypowe ponieważ, potrafi dobrze widzieć w ciemnościach (może nie w zupełnych ale w pół-mroku widzi bardzo dobrze). Na jego twarzy prawie zawsze możemy ujrzeć minę srogą, karcącą, bardzo rzadko gości na niej uśmiech. Jest w wieku dorosłego ogiera. Nosi na sobie ciężką, srebrną zbroję i buty, na których wygrawerowane ma paragrafy i gwiazdy. W środkowej części zbroi znajduję się średnich rozmiarów rubin, który umieszczony jest w centrum największego, grawerowanego paragrafu. Cutie Mark Jego Cutie Mark to waga sprawiedliwości (taka sama jak ta którą trzyma Temida, bogini sprawiedliwości i wiecznego porządku). Zdobył go dlatego, że zawsze ocenia wszystkich i wszystko sprawiedliwie. Chociaż jego charakter mówi, że powinien siać spustoszenie, on jednak zawsze stoi na straży porządku i sprawiedliwości. Zbroja Zbroję którą nosi wykonał sam. Każdy symbol który się na niej znajduje ma sens i znaczenie. Nie lubi jej zdejmować i bardzo rzadko to robi. Odkąd ją wykonał, prawie nigdy się z nią nie rozstaje. Ponieważ jak on sam twierdzi: "chroni mnie, więc po co miałbym ją zdejmować?" Gwiazdy Są odzwierciedleniem tego, iż Pandemonium zwykle czuwa nad wszystkim nocną porą. Małe Paragrafy Te mniejsze na jego butach i zbroi mają symbolizować każdą jego sprawiedliwą decyzję. Duży Paragraf z klejnotem Ten wielki, przechodzący przez całą zbroję symbol, ma mówić każdemu, że on zawsze i wszędzie będzie czuwał nad porządkiem, dla wszystkich tych którzy o ten porządek dbają. Czerwony rubin zaś to jednocześnie zwieńczenie jego pracy nad rynsztunkiem i przedmiot mający ogromną wartość dla alicorna. Kamień dlatego jest tak istotny, gdyż jego moc pozwala ogierowi przebywać w świetle słonecznym i co za tym idzie, żyć w ciągu dnia. Zbroja Galowa Pandemonium posiada również złotą zbroję galową którą dostał od Agnessy w prezencie. Mimo iż jest galowa, nadaje się również do walki i prawdę mówiąc bardzo podoba się ogierowi dlatego zakłada ją dosyć często. Jednakże nie porzucił swojego starego poczciwego rynsztunku i można spotkać go na przemian w złotej jak i srebrnej zbroi. Broń Ogier posiada miecze, które stworzył sam. Uwielbia używać tej broni w walce. Contritio Pandemonium wykuł go sam, używając do tego surowca do tej pory nie znanego w Equestrii. Miecz ten jest nietypowy ze względu na właściwości materiału, z którego jest stworzony, otóż jego niecodzienność polega na tym, że miecz współpracuje z magią kucyków. To tak jak by "wiedział" co jego właściciel ma zamiar zrobić. Użyty w sposób właściwy potrafi wzmocnić moc tego kto go używa. Jedną z dziwniejszych rzeczy jest to że miecz nie działa w świetle dziennym, dlatego ogier w jego rękojeści umieścił kawałek klejnotu ze swej zbroi, który działa również na miecz. W ten sposób można używać go w dzień tak samo jak i w nocy. 100px|center Exitium Druga broń ogiera. Również wykonana przez niego, tym razem do wykonania rękojeści użyto wysokiej próby złota. Ostrze zostało zrobione z lekkiego stopu tytanu. Miecz mimo tego iż jest potężną i nie najmniejszą w rozmiarze bronią nie jest ciężki, jego waga wynosi zaledwie 1,5KG. W rękojeści ogier standardowo umieścił rubin, pozwala to na magiczną kontrolę miecza. Dzięki niemu miecz tak jakby "wie" jaki ruch chce wykonać jego właściciel, takie rozwiązanie jednak zostało przemyślane i kamień zaklęty jest tak by tylko jeden kucyk mógł korzystać z przedmiotu w którym się znajduje. Przedmiot z rubinem może zmienić właściciela dopiero po śmierci obecnego. 100px|center Pride 100px|center Ghost Pony Division Pandemonium świetnie nadaję się do tej formacji. Z reguły do jednostki przyjmowani są ochotnicy nie posiadający rodziny, samotni, ponieważ ich misje zwykle kończą się śmiercią żołnierzy. Pandemonium jest bardzo oddanym żołnierzem, stara się aby każda misja zakończyła się powodzeniem. Wraz z wstąpieniem do formacji ogier otrzymał specjalną złotą zbroję, na której znajduje się grawer czaszki która nie jest czaszką kucyka, emblemat formacji pojawił się kiedy czaszkę o takim kształcie odnaleziono w okolicach lasu. Ogierowi pozwolono zachować jego broń i dzięki przynależności do jednostki posiada ją legalnie. Misja w Trollingham Pandemonium wraz z jednostką został wysłany do wyniszczonego wojnami miasta Trollingham, ich misją było odnalezienie żywych wśród żywych trupów które wciąż zamieszkują ruiny tego miasta. W pewnym momencie poszukiwań zauważyli jednego kucyka który został zaatakowany przez stado żywych trupów. Pandemonium i jego towarzysze rzucili się na ratunek, po długiej walce przeżył tylko on i cywil z Trollingham, Ogier mimo iż nie miał już sił postanowił ocalić to istnienie. Udało mu się osiągnąć cel, dostali się do granic miasta a tam zostali przetransportowani do Ponyville. Tytuł Jego tytuł to ''The Protector of Night ''(ang. "Stróż nocy"). Znaczenie samego tytułu jest proste, ogier pilnuje porządku w nocy, i dba o to, by mieszkańcy Ponyville mogli spać spokojnie. Dlatego ten tytuł pasuje do niego idealnie. Umiejętności Pandemonium nie jest mistrzem we wszystkim, jednak opanował dość dobrze niektóre dziedziny. Walka Wręcz Pandemonium uwielbia walkę a zwłaszcza walkę wręcz której nauczył się w źrebięcych latach. Jest doskonale wyćwiczony w tej dziedzinie, zna wiele technik walki i potrafi je umiejętnie wykorzystać. Walka Mieczem To jego żywioł. Uwielbia walkę z użyciem miecza, zwłaszcza że używa tak dopracowanej broni jaką jest Exitium. Ma swój wypracowany styl walki z użyciem tego rodzaju broni. Potrafi również zadawać szybkie i śmiertelne ciosy. Latanie Latanie to mocna strona ogiera. Siła jego skrzydeł wynosi 30. Potrafi wykonywać długie loty bez odpoczynku. Uwielbia latać, nauczył się tego jeszcze w źrebięcych latach swego życia. Porusza się w locie bardzo szybko, i zwinnie. Magia i Zaklęcia Pandemonium jako Alicorn doskonale posługuje się magią. Jego aura rogu ma kolor czerwony. Zna wiele zaklęć, w tym: teleportacji, spowolnienia czasu, czy przemiany przedmiotów. Ogier posługuje się również czarną magią, jego aura rogu przybiera wówczas kolor czarny który miesza się z czerwonym. Czarnej magii używa dość rzadko, najlepszym zaklęciem jakie opanował jest ożywienie szkieletu kucyka, takowy szkielet słucha się jego poleceń, jednak jego żywotność wynosi maksymalnie pięć godzin. Relacje z Kucykami Pandemonium nie posiada wielu przyjaciół bądź znajomych ze względu na jego trudny charakter. Potrafił zaprzyjaźnić się z garstką nielicznych kucyków. Lodestar Secret Pandemonium bardzo ceni i szanuje Lodestar Secret, uważa ją za bardzo inteligentną klacz. Poznali się właœśnie przez bar, do którego wpadł na chwilę. Bardzo lubią ze sobą rozmawiać, dobrze wie o tym, że Lodestar zna się na rozmaitych tematach, dlatego ich rozmowa nie przeradza się w nudną monotonię. W raz z upływem czasu zaczęli się poznawać nawzajem coraz lepiej i ich znajomość przerodziła się w sympatię, oboje poznali wiele faktów o sobie. Kiedyś rozdzieliła ich wielka kłótnia, mimo niej klacz i ogier pogodzili się co zaowocowało większą przyjaźnią. Nie ma dla nich tematów tabu, mogą ze sobą rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym. Oboje starają się wzajemnie zrozumieć. Czasami wychodzi im to bardzo dobrze, a czasami nie wychodzi im to najlepiej. Ariadna Mogło by się wydawać, że Ariadna i Pandemonium to dwa różne światy. To prawda, pegazica jest na co dzień wesoła i uśmiechnięta, natomiast ogier prowadzi życie samotnika. Pewnej nocy Ariadna zmuszona, by wrócić z kopytka do Ponyville, była bardzo zmęczona i postanowiła wybrać skrót. Droga prowadziła przez ciemną uliczkę, mało oświetloną, a do tego była noc. Aria jednak się nie bała i postanowiła jak najszybciej dojść do domu tą drogą. Koniec jej zaprowadził ją jednak do lasu Everfree, czego się nie spodziewała. Nagle Ariadna spostrzegła w górze cień przelatującego nad nią kucyka, który wylądował tuż przed nią. Ariadna początkowo przeraziła się o dziwo Alicorna. Jednak ten zapytał ją, co taka klacz robi sama w środku nocy, przy lesie Everfree. Zaczęli rozmawiać na przeróżne tematy. Oboje są nocnymi markami, więc noc im nie straszna. Dowiedział się, że Ariadna jest początkującą dziennikarką i pracuje jako kelnerka. On sam czasami prosi ją o rady, jak ona go, na przykład w sprawie uszkodzonego sprzętu. Angel's Voice Pandemonium poznał Angel's Voice przez przypadek, kiedy na chwilę zjawił się w Ponyville w ciągu dnia. Na początku nie przypadli sobie do gustu, a ich pierwsza rozmowa zakończyła się kłótnią. Nie powracał w dzień do miasta przez długi czas. Jednak kiedyś usłyszał płacz który dobiegał właśnie z Ponyville. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce okazało się że, mała klaczka przewróciła się i zraniła. Jednak nie zdążył udzielić jej pomocy, ponieważ chwilę wcześniej zjawiła się Angel's Voice i opatrzyła ranę klaczki. Pandemonium widząc, że sytuacja została opanowana, po cichu zaczął oddalać się w kierunku lasu. Angel Voice zauważyła jednak, iż ogier nie jest taki zły na jakiego wyglądał, dlatego zatrzymała go, i zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. Ich poprzednia kłótnia szybko przerodziła się w znajomość, a później przyjaźń. Po długiej rozmowie jaką odbyli Pandemonium wrócił do siebie rozmyślając, kim tak na prawdę jest jego nowa przyjaciółka. Ich przyjaźń wydaje się być dosyć nietypowa, gdyż ona przedstawia wszystko co dobre, zaś on wszystko co złe. (Ale tylko na pozór, choć czasem pozory mylą). Mimo wszystko dogadują się i potrafią ze sobą długo rozmawiać. Co ciekawe, razem tworzą coś na wzór Yin-Yang. Sur Lucy Prise Znajomość ogiera i klaczy zaczęła się od kłótni. On zawsze się kłóci. Jednak wraz z upływem czasu zaczęli się ze sobą dogadywać, zwłaszcza, że Pandemonium potrzebuje od czasu do czasu pomocy, a kiedyś miał pewien kłopot, który niestety mogła rozwiązać tylko Sur Lucy Prise. Ogier, choć niechętnie, zwrócił się do niej po pomoc. Klacz bardzo szybko okazała się być bardzo miła i wzbudziła sympatię alicorna. Kiedy problem Pandemonium był już rozwiązany, podziękował klaczy, a następnie znikł w mrokach lasu. Od tamtego czasu widywali się sporadycznie, jednak bez większych spotkań, do czasu kiedy to klacz potrzebowała pomocy. Ogier bez chwili zastanowienia rzucił się do walki ze złem, które ją zaatakowało. Walka trwała dosyć długo, jednak zakończyła się dla nich wspólnym zwycięstwem. Po walce zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać przez długi czas trwania nocy. Jednak Sur Lucy Prise musiała wracać do domu, podziękowała ogierowi i oboje udali się w swoich kierunkach. W raz z upływem czasu ogier i klacz zaczęli rozumieć się co raz lepiej. Lubią ze sobą długo rozmawiać, ponieważ przeważnie udaje im się znaleźć wspólny temat. Ich pogawędki czasami potrafią się ciągnąć godzinami. Ich niektóre rozmowy nie mają sensu, ale nie czują potrzeby jej obecności. Po prostu czasami lubią pogadać głupoty, czy zwyczajnie się tulać. Na dzień dzisiejszy wiedzą o sobie bardzo dużo, mają podobne poczucie humoru i są solidarni w hejcie swoich wspólnych przeciwników. Stride Spark Pandemonium i Sheo poznali się pewnej nocy, kiedy to ogier jak zwykle kontrolował porządek w Ponyville. Pandemonium zobaczył wyczerpanego przez walkę Sheo, który siedział nieopodal lasu Everfree. Alicorn podleciał i wylądował tuż przed zmęczonym ogierem pytając, co takiego się wydarzyło. Sheo nie czekał długo z odpowiedzią i oznajmił że, przez wiele godzin walczył z jego najbardziej zagorzałym wrogiem, zaczęli więc rozmawiać ze sobą i tak zeszła im prawie cała noc. Spotkali się jeszcze kilka razy w mniej lub bardziej przyjemnych okolicznościach. Flame Burner Pandemonium od samego początku nie przepadał za Flamem, nie podobał mu się jego styl bycia i zachowanie. Początkowo uznawał go nawet za swojego rywala. Z czasem jednak, kiedy zaczęli się poznawać Flame co raz mniej denerwował czarnego ogiera. Obecnie ich relacji nie można nazwać przyjaźnią, jest to raczej luźna relacja kolegów, rozmawiają ze sobą na różne tematy. Brązowy ogier potrafi nie raz wyprowadzić Pandemonium z równowagi, jednak ten nie ma do niego jakiegoś żalu i przymyka oko na jego wygłupy. Jedyne co pomaga im w tej znajomości to podobne zainteresowania w tych samych dziedzinach życia. Lamb Chop Początkowo chłodna relacja między klaczą a ogierem przerodziła się w prawdziwą wojnę. Lol, czy mogłoby być inaczej? Bądź co bądź, Pandemonium postanowił ustąpić w awanturze i przeprosił Lamb która mu wybaczyła. Od tamtego czasu ich relacje poprawiły się, w pewnym momencie klacz miała pewien problem, Pandemonium zaoferował jej uporać się z kłopotem, sprawa była dosyć poważna ponieważ chodziło o stanowisko polityczne. Ogier starał się jednak odniósł porażkę. Lamb nie miała mu tego za złe, cieszyła się że ten chciał jej pomóc. Z upływem czasu ich relacje stosunkowo zaczęły się polepszać a oni sami nieco lepiej poznawać. Obecnie jak to zwykli mawiać są swoimi "sojusznikami". Owly Blue Owly Blue to kucyk, którego Pandemonium ocalił z Trollingham. Ogier pomógł jej w ucieczce z miasta żywych trupów. Owly przebywa obecnie w Ponyville, gdzie poznaje okoliczne kucyki. Pandemonium choć jeszcze dobrze nie zna klaczy to jest nastawiony do niej pozytywnie. Cloudia Te dwa kucyki poznały się w dość osobliwy sposób. Otóż jakże wesoła Cloudia wracała w podskokach do domu. Było ciemno, klaczka by skrócić sobie drogę postanowiła przejść koło Lasu Everfree. Mimo strachu, jaki w niej wzbudzał szła szybko, lecz niepewnie. Miała głęboką nadzieję, że nie spotka na swojej drodze żadnego niebezpiecznego zwierzęcia, czy, co gorsze, kucyka. Ale gdy wyszła zza zakrętu oślepił ją czerwony blask. Pegaz schował się za głazem i zaczęła szukać źródła tajemniczego światła. Okazało się, że była to aura kucyka. Ale to nie był zwyczajny kucyk… Był wysoki, z czarną sierścią i krwistoczerwonymi oczami, ubrany w złotą, lśniącą zbroję. Jednak najbardziej niezwykłe było to, że ogier posiadał zarówno skrzydła, jak i róg. Klaczka wpatrywała się w niego kilka minut, obserwując dokładnie, jak wykonywał różne skomplikowane zaklęcia. Cloudia cieszyła się, że pozostała niezauważona, lecz nagle stało się coś czego zupełnie się nie spodziewała… Coś zaczęło ją kręcić w nosie. Kichnęła. Skuliła się za głazem, zacisnęła zęby i zamknęła oczy. Czekała na reakcję alikorna. : – Kto idzie? – odezwał się srogi głos ogiera. Przez chwilę oboje przypatrywali się sobie. Cloudia niepewnie przedstawiła się nieznajomemu i spytała o jego tożsamość. : – Pandemonium – mruknął po chwili namysłu tajemniczy kucyk. I tak zaczęła się ich rozmowa. Z początku młoda klacz była bardzo zestresowana, a na większość wypowiedzi ogiera przytakująco kiwała głową. Nagle z ust alikorna padły takie słowa: : – Wiesz, jak na Twój wiek, to nawet fajnie się z Tobą rozmawia. Dla Cloudii zabrzmiało to jak największy komplement. Niestety, rozmowa ta nie trwała zbyt długo, bo pegaz, z powodu późnej godziny, musiał wracać do swojego domu, w Ponyville. Aktualnie Pandemonium i Cloudia spotykają się bardzo często, głównie na obrzeżach Ponyville. Podczas rozmów bardzo często się śmieją, choć obojgu bardzo łatwo puszczają nerwy. Ciekawostki *Imię ogiera to Pandemonium (Pandæmonium) – stolica piekła, pałac w poemacie "Raj utracony" Johna Miltona. *Jego tytuł to: '''The Protector of Night, '''co jest bezpośrednim nawiązaniem do tytułu piosenki zespołu Classix Nouveaux o tej samej nazwie. *Cutie Mark, który posiada Pandemonium to waga, którą trzyma Temida - mitologiczna bogini sprawiedliwości i wiecznego porządku. *Klejnot, który jest osadzony w jego zbroi to Czerwony Rubin. Został znaleziony wraz z koszykiem w którym porzucono źrebię. Za dnia daje on ogierowi moc, która pozwala mu normalnie żyć w dzień. *Jego aura magii ma kolor czerwony. Jednak kiedy rzuca zaklęcie czarnej magii, aura zmienia swój kolor na czarny, aczkolwiek lekko zmieszany z czerwonym. Galeria Recenzja Recenzje z dnia 24.09.2013r. Możesz przeczytać tutaj. Recezja jest prezentem od użytkowniczki Dainava za co bardzo jej dziękuję. Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe ogiery Kategoria:Alikorny Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł